Bestraphe Mich
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: Prussia gets a little drunk and decides to annoy West. West isn't totally happy with the distraction from his work and decides a little "punishment" is in order. One-shot and Germancest


**A/N**: Hey there! Cat here with another (long overdue) story =^_^= Now before you totally massacre me, I had some issues (writer's block) that I needed to resolve and have (somewhat) done so. This one was a request from a girl I met in a hospital (Yes, they found out how crazy I was and trapped me there T.T) But... A few stories came of it so it was worth it. Now I can honestly say "I just got out of the psyche ward, don't tell them where I am!" XD And I forgot to work on it until now :/ But I promise a misuse of a riding crop (hint hint, nudge nudge) Well, now I will shut up and go on to the story~!

_**o.V.o**_

"Kesesesese~! West is missing out big time!" Prussia joked as he drained his sixth beer.

Correction, Germany's sixth beer. Prussia walked over to Germany's private stash to steal another, despite his own stash of the same beer.

"Imagine West's face when he sees this mess!" Prussia said to no one in particular as he dropped the seventh can of beer to the trash field that was now the living room floor.

As he stood, prepared to steal another beer, the room slightly spun around him. "Hmm... Maybe I'll see his face now..." He pondered before stumbling off to find the other.

Germany signed yet another document before sighing and grabbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. If something didn't pull him away from these boring papers soon...

"Oi West, check this out."

He looked up to see Prussia. More specifically, Prussia's exposed ass, the pants and boxers, if he was even wearing those to begin with, were out of sight.

"Kesesese~! I thought since you had a stick so far up your ass, you would love to see one without a stick."

Little did Prussia know, Germany did enjoy the view of the smooth rear end.

Maybe he was a little bothered by the lack of "stick" in it.

Next thing the Prussian knew, he was being dragged down the hallway and into Germany's room. As his face met the mattress, Germany forced his hands behind him.

"You're right Bruder," Germany began with a sadistic smile, "I do enjoy looking at your ass. But," he put both wrists into one hand and reached down to squeeze the body part in question. "I think I'll enjoy it more in a second."

Germany reached over to his night stand and grabbed a handy set of handcuffs, forcing them to click around Prussia's wrists.

As Prussia struggled against the bondage, Germany walked over to the closet. "Oi Bruder, I think that you need some punishment, ja?"

A smirk grew on Prussia's face at the prospect of punishment. "Bestrafe mich." he purred.

Germany's smile widened as he put on his old, leather cap and grabbed a riding crop. By the time he turned to face the Prussian again, lustful red eyes glinted back at him as Prussia managed to get on his knees. "Shall we begin?"

"Ja."

"That's not how you ask." The riding crop smacked into Germany's hand.

"Bitte, mein Herr," Prussia licked his lips suggestively, "Bestrafe mich."

Germany took a step forward with approval. "Better." Another step. "But," another smack of the crop and another step forward. "I promise," Germany reached the end of the bed. "You will be feeling this," The riding crop slid under Prussia's chin, forcing him to look up into the German's eyes. "For days." He finished in a whisper before roughly claiming Prussia's lips.

Prussia smirked and didn't allow the other access. He felt teeth bite hard into his bottom lip and a frustrated hand yanked on his hair, earning Germany a moan of masochistic pleasure from the other. Prussia opened his lips slightly and immediately tasted metal as the German's tongue darted in, mixed with his blood. Germany shoved Prussia down, causing him to hit his head on the head board and stunning him for only a moment.

Germany finally managed to pin the other's tongue down with his own in that moment but that didn't stop the Prussian from massaging it teasingly with his own tongue once he regained composure.

Germany broke the kiss, yanking harder on Prussia's hair before biting down on the pale, exposed neck. "Mein Gott, West!"

He sucked harshly then finally let go to smirk down at Prussia's growing arousal. "My, my, Bruder. How rude. You haven't offered to take care of me first. You naughty, greedy Hund." He scolded.

Prussia smirked at Germany, licking his own lips. "I think I'm in the mood for wurst. Since I'm so greedy," He let his eyes trail slowly down the German's body until they stopped at the tent in his pants. "May I have yours?" His smirk grew. "Bitte schon?"

"If you insist." Germany leaned back, sliding his pants off partially to reveal his own erection as Prussia struggled to his knees. Once he managed to get into position, he was roughly forced to engulf the member completely.

After Prussia gagged slightly at the sudden intrusion, Germany loosened his hold enough to allow the other to work his magic. Slowly, Prussia moved his way up, stopping only at the tip. He slowly licked the underlying vein, trying his hardest to make the German lose control.

He paused for a moment.

Germany placed his hands firmly on the top of the elder nation's head as an urge to continue. Prussia flicked his tongue over the tip before inching back downwards, lightly grazing the member with his teeth. He began to swirl his tongue around the arousal as he took more in.

Germany moaned at the sensitivity caused by the swirling tongue and careful teeth. He moved his hands downward to rest on Prussia's shoulders, preventing him from being able to move back up too far.

Prussia smirked at the sounds that only he could get from his uptight lover. He couldn't help but chuckle at the taste of precum already in his mouth.

Germany growled at annoyance at the chuckle and moved a hand to the albino's head to force him to take in more. Prussia managed to deep throat most of the German, after some difficulties. Despite the limiting hands on his skull, Prussia managed to bob his head, continuing to use his teeth and swirling his tongue in a way he knew would drive the other mad.

Without the use of his hands, Prussia had no way to stop the bucking hips but he managed to try a new trick. As the German bucked up, Prussia used it as an opportunity to help him deep throat most of the German. When he pulled out, the Prussian would use it as a chance to regain breath.

Germany was beginning to lose it. He was quietly moaning the other's name as he helped the rhythm of the other's mouth with his hand.. "Gott... Gilbert... Scheiße..."

Prussia smirked and sped up, trying with all his might to push the German over the edge of pure pleasure. He could feel how close the German was, as his bucks began to lose rhythm and the hands gripped him tighter.

Suddenly, Germany tensed and a shudder ran through him as he released his seed into the Prussian's mouth. Prussia greedily lapped it up before letting go of the length. He looked up and smirked at the German. Germany glared at this small act of defiance and yanked hard on the white hair. He bit hard into an unmarked patch of neck, just below the jaw line, for all to see who this misfit belonged to. Prussia gasped in pain, the gasps turning into moans of pleasure.

Germany released the neck and then ordered the Prussian to turn around. Prussia obeyed immediately. "Gute Hund." Germany purred as he released the handcuffs on the elder nation. Before Prussia could either rejoice or complain at the release, he was forced to lay down on his back and his hands were cuffed to the head board above him.

Germany straddled the other man's waist and brought the ridding crop up to his lips. He smirked at Prussia as he licked the leather toy slowly, loving the way Prussia's eyes signaled a silent beg for that talented tongue all to himself. "You seem to want something else, meine gierige Bruder." Germany commented as he slowly trailed a finger around the white inner thigh.

"Ja..." Was all Prussia could manage to gasp out, hoping that was enough to get surrounded by the heat of the German's mouth.

"And I think I know what you want this time." Germany purred as he lightly nipped the skin around the standing arousal.

Prussia just nodded and watched the blond nation's every move with lustful eyes.

Germany slowly leaned away and used the thin end of his crop to lightly trail around everything but the neglected and weeping member. "But maybe I want to give you something else." Germany said with a sadistic smile. Before Prussia could beg or question him, Germany turned the crop around and started to slowly shove the handle into the Prussian.

Prussia gasped in surprise then slight pain as the handle went further in. He could feel himself stretching as the leather item continued to be buried in him. Germany smirked down at the Prussian. "I told you: you will be feeling it for days." He reminded with a chuckle as he pulled out the handle and pushed it back in roughly.

Prussia bit his lip to hold back the groan of pain that threatened to usher from his mouth, starting a flow of blood trickling again from the earlier wound on the bruised lips. Germany leaned down to the other's ear. "I could use something more favorable if you beg for it. And give me something in return." He whispered huskily.

"And... What would that... be?" Prussia managed to gasp out as Germany pumped the "toy" in and out of him.

"Well, it's a number of things." Germany nipped the ear's lobe teasingly. "First, you belong to me. So you will do as I say. That includes cleaning any mess I know you made to get this drunk. Understand?"

Prussia nodded.

"Gut Hund. Now, you must stop messing with me while I work. Otherwise, the next 'session' won't be as forgiving or fun." He emphasized this by shoving in the crop's handle a bit more roughly.

"Yes sir!" Prussia gasped in pain.

"Gut. Now beg. Beg for me to be in you." Germany teased the other by pulling out the crop and positioning himself along with the other's entrance and only allowed the tip to penetrate him. He grabbed the other's neglected member and roughly rubbed the tip with his thumb.

"Bitte... Bitte schon..." Prussia panted out, wrapping his legs around Germany's waist and trying to get him to bury himself within.

Germany resisted the clinging legs. "Please what? What do you want me to do?"

Prussia looked up to him with begging eyes. "Please fuck me senseless." He whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Germany teased and began to take his member completely out and putting the tip back, no where reaching the depth the Prussian wanted.

"Bitte, mein Herr... Fick mich..." Prussia moaned, tightening his hold with his legs.

Without warning, Germany completely buried himself into the other, earning a yelp of pain. He began a slow, teasing rhythm, ignoring the one spot that would send the other in pleasure and stopping short of it every time. He slowly slid his hand up and down the other's neglected member, nowhere near fast enough for the other to gain release. When the tortured other tried to buck into the hand, Germany let go of the member and chuckled sadistically before hitting the prostate head on.

Prussia yelled the German's name in pleasure and begged for more as he tried to roll his hips in time with each thrust. Germany claimed the loud lips with his own as he gave the other what he wanted, thrusting deeper, faster, and more roughly into the willing body beneath him.

The chains on the handcuffs clinked lightly as Prussia struggled against them to try and fix his neglected member. Germany heard the clink and grabbed the other's erection to silence him. Prussia moaned appreciatively into the kiss as he neared his climax. As the German broke the kiss for breath, Prussia loudly moaned out "Ludwig..." and came into the other nation's hand.

The passage around the German tightened and the friction grew enough to send him over the edge as well, the other man's name on his mouth.

As both men gasped for air in the afterglow of their passion and lust, Germany smirked down to the restrained nation. "Since you had the nerve to interrupt my work, you get to stay the night in here." He said, lightly pecking the bruised lips of the elder nation before walking out of the room, zipping his pants up and leaving the other restrained to the bed for the rest of the night.

"Fuck you too, asshole!" Prussia cursed sleepily before drifting to sleep. His last thought was "Damn, I'm gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning. I need to find a way for revenge."

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N:** Sorry it took so long to write this one, I kept procrastinating ^^; And if you want to know the German, translate it yourself. I is lazy :p Well, until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thought~! Later!


End file.
